1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for an automobile socket, and in particular to an adapter inserted into the cigarette lighter socket of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Most automobiles contain a cigarette lighter and a corresponding socket. When the cigarette lighter is inserted into the socket and electrical contact is made, the resulting current will generate heat in the cigarette lighter.
Recently, along with the rapid development of car manufacturing, the socket in automobiles can also provide electrical power to a cell phone or a GPS system, so that the original socket with one single hole is not sufficient for some users.
The one-in-two type adapter for automobiles is already developed, having one plug and two insertion holes, whereby the plug is inserted into the socket of an automobile, and two insertion holes of the adapter cater for a cigarette lighter, charging a cell phone, or other apparatus.
However, the adapter for an automobile socket of the prior art can not be bent into different positions, and thus can be inconvenient to use in an automobile.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above described problem based on his expert experience and deliberate research.